


flames and ashes

by ACertainKindofMagic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainKindofMagic/pseuds/ACertainKindofMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all fires faded out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flames and ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic on this site! brief, but i'm just testing the waters. be gentle, this is my first time. 
> 
> in which i was inspired on the fourth of july last year and wrote this shortly thereafter

As he watched Clint set up the fireworks on the asphalt of the road and them start to explode, Tony couldn’t help but feel an invisible weight drop onto his shoulders.

He was a lot like those fireworks. Or rather his relationships were a lot like them. Beautiful and exciting when someone set them aflame. Loud and hot. But most of all brief. In the end, they sputtered out helplessly, sparks dissipating after seconds of contact with the cold night air, with only the bright remnants left on the backs of eyelids and disappearing smoke as any kind of memory of its short existence. 

“Are you okay?”

Tony felt a strong, warm hand settle on his forearm and Tony met Steve’s eyes. 

No. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s all good, Cap.”

He didn’t want this one to feel like a firework. He didn’t want to be left with just residual embers of what once was. He didn’t want it to be anything like a fire. Because all fires eventually faded out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can totes find me at http://freewireless-radio.tumblr.com/ if you want to!


End file.
